When I Gaze To The Future, I See You
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: An alternate ending for 'Scars- The Culmination of My Failures'. Aged up Chara & Frisk going out for a little bit of peace and quiet. AU for Scartale where chara grows in their spirit form and frisk has been able to overcome their issues and underwent a surgery that restored most of their voice so now they can talk for short sentences. might write more if there's enough reviews.


**so this is the anticipated UA of Scartale - Underscar, with some key events changed like the freak's origins and frisk's severity of their ptsd, and which will feature extremely slow burn charisk but with kisses at the end as a reward ;)**

 **warning: *cracking up while writing this* i am TERRIBLE at romance, so i tried to make it as romantic as possible, but i messed it up so please don't kill me! *almost fall from the chair***

 **ENJOY ^^**

thank you, **Daichi Ikesawa** for making me think about Charisk for this AU.

thank you **Bramblefire2** for suggesting the ideas for frisk and chara's activities in this one-shot ^^

and thank all of you for supporting me through everything! i love you all!

 **Summery:** Chara (26), Frisk (21) go on a picnic for a little bit of peace and quiet.. UA for Scartale where chara grows in their spirit form and frisk has been able to overcome their PTSD and issues and underwent a surgery that restored most of their voice so now they can speak but for short whiles and they get easily tired so they prefer to keep quiet.

* * *

 **Love As Bright As The Stars Above**

 _Thirteen years since the barrier was shattered..._

 _*Are you sure?_ Chara raised a brow as Frisk bent to retrieve a plate of lasagna Papyrus had prepared for dinner last night. The skeleton's cooking had grown in the almost decade and a half since Frisk had freed the underground, now owning his own food vending cart including all kinds of pasta, bread and a pizza after retiring from his job as the ambassador. The skeleton still hasn't tasted any of his own cooking, preferring his oatmeal, but with the help of a culinary school, he had become very well-known in the Italian cuisine world as the first monster to become a chef.

Sans tagged along and placed his hot dog in a bun and fries food cart next to his brother, plaguing Papyrus with new puns every morning and telling the costumers every embarrassing story there was to tell about the tall skeleton.

Papyrus had retorted by exchanging Sans' stack of condiments with mouth wash, telling his brother that he should look 'pristine' for his job when Sans questioned his brother' sudden eagerness to give him a ketchup bottle. The smaller skeleton soon realized why and laughed at the pun.

Chara rolled their eyes at the flashback Frisk had while packing the plate in a cliché picnic basket. _*They just like to annoy each other._

 _They're siblings after all._ Frisk chuckled. Chara shrugged and a dark line caught their eye. Frisk noticed the ghost's stare and tugged on their sleeve subconsciously, covering a long scar from the middle of the arm to their shoulder.

The scar had appeared there after a car went out of control and was about to drive over a small child and Frisk pushed him out of the way. Thankfully, no one died and so Frisk didn't have a reason to LOAD.

It was their first real scar that didn't come from dying.

Chara was not happy about it.

 _You're going there again_ , Frisk hummed and placed a hand on the ghost's arm, _Don't worry about it too much, okay? The kid would have died if I didn't intervene._

 _*At the cost of your security._

 _I can't die, remember?_ Frisk smiled sadly and went back to packing and writing a small note for Toriel. After finishing, she closed the basket and hoisted it onto her shoulder, beaming at Chara's sullen face and extended their hand, a soft red aura coating it. _Come on, Chara, smile for me. It's a happy day after all._

 _*You really ought to stop doing that,_ Chara sighed and grabbed the offered hand, letting the younger human drag them to the door and away from the house, feeling as the red magic coated their being and made them corporal.

It was a trick Frisk had vigorously searched for, their Determination unmoved by people asking through the years if it is worth it, ever since Chara had complained one day of not being able to say their own opinion when it truly mattered. It took Frisk five years to create it, the spell still developing and it only worked when the two were touching, but Chara was finally able to embrace their parents and apologize for all the pain and suffering they had made their parents go through.

And it made all the effort worth it.

They walked in a comfortable silence, passing by monsters who waved their new ambassador good afternoon and wished them luck at their new position. Frisk waved back and greeted the monsters as well and thanked them for their kindness. Some humans passed and asked for a picture with them and Frisk obliged, despite turning red with embarrassment and having to remind Chara why they should not threaten humans with pocketknives.

They passed a teacher with a group of small children following her like ducklings and the two sniggered, Chara snatching Frisk's phone and taking a photo to show Toriel. Frisk pouted and grabbed the phone back, noticing that their partner had already sent their mother the picture and grumbled about annoying ghosts. Chara simply grinned and shrugged.

 _*So how long until we get there?_ Chara had asked after ten minutes of walking. Frisk flashed a knowing determined smile and placed a finger on their mouth.

 _You'll know when we leave the town._

 _*Cheeky brat!_ Chara laughed and ruffled their hair.

 _Hey! I'm twenty-one already!_ Frisk exclaimed and swatted the offending hand a bit awkwardly because of their position. Chara cackled and pulled the other's hand, making Frisk stumble a bit. _Would you stop that?_

 _*Hmm… Nah._

 _Grrr…._ Frisk growled and stomped forward, trying to ignore Chara's laughter.

Ten minutes later and they had left the town behind them and were walking into a familiar forest. Chara's eyes narrowed as they took in the trees hovering over them like judging silent pillars, feeling Frisk's reassuring humming through their shared SOUL and closing their eyes, letting their partner guide them through the woods.

 _Kind of reminds me when you would guide me through the dark paths of Waterfall,_ Frisk thought wistfully. _And you were the one to find that secret place behind the waterfall._

 _*Which we would never had needed if it wasn't for that bitch,_ the ghost spat out, but the curse word had lost its bite years ago and now was just a plain statement. Frisk sighed and squeezed their hand, sending comforting warmth through the link.

 _I'm sorry for bringing it up on such a happy day._

 _*Better than getting all riled up about it._ Frisk winched and stopped, Chara nearly walking into them and taking a step back when the human turned around and embraced them tightly.

 _I'm sorry, Chara. Every time I feel like I finally managed to stop with my stupid tantrums, this happens._

Chara sighed and hugged their distrusted partner and kissed the long braided hair. _*I'm sorry for making it worse. How about we forget about it and you just show me where you are planning to kill me?_

 _WHAT? Why would I want to kill you?_ Frisk laughed and drew back, grabbing the specter's hand once again and hurrying forward, rubbing their eyes in the process.

Finally they exited the woods and entered a series of meadows, Chara recognizing it from the dream where they had met the freak that had plagued Frisk's mentality. After years of trying to fix the broken fragments that was Frisk's mental state, they finally confronted the freak and despite not destroying it, they managed to destroy the RESET button instead, the freak leaving afterwards and only occasionally coming to amuse itself with Frisk's lows in life.

Such is the nature of those born from negative emotions and Determination.

 _I love this place,_ Frisk informed them and Chara snorted _._

 _*Wimpy, I have been in your head for thirteen years. I think I would know by now what is your favorite place to sleep at._

Frisk blushed and pushed the specter to the field of moon daisies and knapweed, the flowers undeterred as Chara immediately returned to their incorporeal state. Chara laughed and stood up, floating away and taunting Frisk, who fumed and ran after their partner. The human stumbled over their sandals and so swiftly took them off and their underdress pants and placed the basket down so they could run freely after the ghost.

 _Get back here!_ Frisk laughed as they jumped over a big stone and used a tree as a momentum to swing around and bolt down the field, jumping and scattering flowers and grass as they landed and tackled their partner to the soft ground. They rolled down the hill until a boulder appeared and stopped their descend, making air leave Frisk's lungs with a big oomph.

Chara chuckled and disentangled themselves from Frisk's arms and held a hand to the disheveled human. Frisk coughed and laughed while taking the hand and standing up, placing a hand over their back and complaining about it bruising.

 _*Well, if you hadn't pranced around like a little kid, you wouldn't have hit your back. Also, your hair is filled with grass and daisies._ Frisk grumbled at the distancing ghost and dusted their dress and undid their braids, straightening their long hair and pulling it into a low pony-tail before following their partner back to where they had dropped their stuff. They picked up the items and headed towards the tree standing on top of the meadow, opening the basket and taking out the picnic blanket and spreading it over the grass, flopping down with a sigh of content.

 _*Someone is tired~_ Chara grinned, hovering over the human's head and blocking the sun's rays coming through the leaves, creating a halo around the ghost's already translucent body. Frisk giggled and kicked at their partner, wanting them to move. The ghost rolled their eyes and settled next to the human, leaning not-quite-against the bark of the tree. Frisk grinned and scooted so they were resting their head on Chara's thighs, letting their magic turn their friend corporeal again, giggling when they heard Chara's intake of air at the sudden influx of sensations, overloading their new senses.

 _*I hate you sometimes, Frisk._

 _Anytime._ Frisk turned so they could gaze up at Chara's face, this time with the elements properly affecting their partner.

None of them knew if it was from Frisk's Determination or from the corporeal spell, but Chara's ghostly body seemed to grow as if they were still alive. And now, at the approximate age of twenty-six, Chara sported a shoulder-length auburn hair with a straight-cut and bangs in the same fashion. The heart locket rested on their slightly curvy chest clad in their plain grass green cotton sweater, Chara's legs covered in baggy jeans and barefooted when corporeal.

 _*Like what you see?_ Chara smirked and Frisk blushed, glowering at their partner.

 _You just seem so different from when I had met you,_ they admitted. _You look like a grown-up._

Chara raised a brow in confusion. _*I am._

 _But you act like a child—gah!_ Frisk squealed when Chara flicked their forehead. They covered it with their hands, pouting. _What was that for?_

 _*I'm very mature, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, still look like a child._

 _Am not!_

 _*Really?_ Chara raised the long hair for Frisk to see, _*You still like to wear two braids. You have a baby face. You are tiny and you wear dresses that fit what you used to wear at the orphanage._

 _Because it's comfortable! Also, I'm just twelve centimeters shorter than you!_ Frisk folded their arms pettily. _Besides, I have a real job. You're a freeloader._

 _*Because technically I'm not even alive. Are you even trying to win this?_ Chara smirked and petted Frisk's forehead. _*It's okay. Maybe one day._

 _I hate you._

 _*Feeling mutual._

They went silent for a second before bursting into laughter. Closing their eyes, Chara leaned onto the bark properly and Frisk curled on the ghost's lap, happy humming coming from the human. The ghost brushed their fingers through the long hair, softly adding their voice into the humming, something they took to do when they were content.

Slowly the humming turned to Chara singing a nursery rhyme and Frisk sleeping peacefully. After a while, the sun begun to descend and Chara finally opened their eyes, getting used to the pricking on their back and legs, the smoothness of Frisk's hair, the heat and heaviness from the human's head on their legs, the cool sharpness from the breeze and the burning from the light suddenly being too bright. They smiled at the now enjoyable sensations and looked down at the slumbering human, taking in the thirteen year physical change in their partner.

Frisk had grown nearly twenty-five centimeters since they released the monsters. Their previously dark brown hair now chestnut colored and silky from the hours spent in the sun during Frisk's long endeavors to this place when they were scared of an episode approaching. Scarred skin golden tan and body slightly chubby hidden under big earth-colored dresses and pants. Chara sighed and dragged softly their fingers over the round cheek, caressing it and giving themselves this moment of Frisk not noticing their emotions, the specter never managing to quite block their partner out like Frisk could do to them.

 _*You are so amazing…_ A thumb pressed on slightly parted lips then tensed and went back to brushing the cheek, Chara biting their lower lip and looking to the sunset, blinking at the intense light. _*I'm so glad that if I had to get stuck with someone, that it was with you._

Silence… Chara released a tense breath and lowered their fingers to Frisk's throat, feeling the faded scar, a small dip in the flesh. The heartbeat pounding strongly against their fingers. Chara sometimes hated themselves for liking to explore Frisk's scars when they were corporeal, liking to feel the strange textures under their digits.

Frisk never complained, letting them fill their curiosity and even smiling when Chara did it for a while. Sometimes the human's mind went blank when they did that and it helped when Frisk was in the middle of a panic attack or a nightmare, which was probably the only reason why Chara let themselves continue giving into their strange urge.

Their fingers wandered to the smaller hands, shifting Frisk so that the human's back was pressed to their front, giving them easier access to their goal. Chara pinched and rolled Frisk's fingers between their own, chin resting on the top of the human's head as they felt the roughness of the calloused palms, recalling the human's unusual strength and chuckling at the memory of Undyne and Frisk going at it with a bench-pressing competition. The redheaded monster obviously won at the end by a large margin but Frisk held on for much longer than anyone expected for someone their size.

After the hands came the wrists and Chara tensed as they brushed over a white needle thin scar, releasing the hands to circle their arms around their partner and hold the still warm body tightly, their own body shaking.

After the incident with the car, Frisk had realized that they don't have to only get scars from dying and had tried to see how much it would take to receive a normal scar and how it would look. Chara tried to stop them, but other than trying to separate the hands, they couldn't do anything and Frisk managed to turn them semi-corporeal and pin them to the wall while holding the knife, frantically trying to explain to the ghost how much they needed to check it, eyes glowing red with fraying sanity.

Fortunately, the loud noises from their scuffle brought Toriel to the bathroom, the boss monster managing to open the door just before Frisk managed to cut their hand to half.

All that was left was this scar and a new ban on knives in the house for three years until Frisk managed to prove themselves to not go anywhere near knives for the sake of self-harming.

Chara hated that memory, hated the helplessness coming from being a ghost. But most of all hated how despite not dying anymore, Frisk managed to gain new scars.

 _*I'm sorry, Frisk…_ Chara muttered, gently holding Frisk's hands and bringing them up to press their lips to the warm palms and to the scar.

Frisk hummed and shifted, causing Chara to drop the hands and frantically trying to bring the human back to their previous position.

 _Chara?_ Frisk yawned and turned so they could nuzzle Chara's collarbone, embracing the ghost tightly. Chara's hands froze. _What's wrong?_

 _*…Since when were you awake?_ Chara blushed and relaxed their body, knowing that they got caught. Damn Frisk and their ability to block them out.

 _Since you moved me…_ Frisk chuckled. _Did my heartbeat really intrigue you or was it the scars?_

 _*Both, I guess? I don't have a heartbeat after all since I'm not alive,_ Chara shrugged, _and you know how I am with your scars._

 _Is it only my scars?_ Frisk looked up and grinned playfully. Chara rolled their eyes and pressed their forehead to Frisk's, eyes sparkling mischievously.

* _What if I said no?_ Frisk blinked and turned bright red, slanted eyes widening. Chara smiled warmly and pinched the round cheeks. _*I'm just kidding, wimpy._

Frisk giggled. _I thought I was supposed to be the flirty one._

 _*You haven't flirted in years, Frisky._

 _Oh, yeah?_ Frisk smirked and sat up, their foreheads still pressed together. Chara blinked in confusion when nothing else happened, slowly hearing a heartbeat grow louder and louder. They tried to pinpoint the source before suddenly realizing that they were hearing Frisk's heartbeat through their connection and their eyes widened, finally noticing the nervous eyes staring back.

 _*Frisk? Are you okay?_ They asked in concern. Frisk gulped and nodded, closing their eyes as if trying to concentrate on something. Chara was about to check their link when their thoughts screeched to a halt and the loud heartbeat filled their senses, something warm pressing to their lips.

Their eyes widened and they looked down to see Frisk's closed eyes incredibly near, enough that they could see each eyelash, the flatter of the eyelids, the freckles under and the creases of nervousness between the eyebrows and over the nose bridge. The earthy smell of Frisk invaded their nostrils and they inhaled sharply. The warmth moved and they slowly realized that the thing on their mouth was Frisk's lips.

Before they could do anything, Frisk tensed and drew back, head lowered and the link going deathly silent. Chara reached for the human but flinched when Frisk stood up and begun to briskly walk away, not even bothering to take the basket or the sandals as they descended the hill.

 _*Frisk?_ Chara called out to their partner, wondering what the hell had just happened. They touched their lips, the tingling vanishing along with their corporeality. They stood up and floated quickly forward, following Frisk.

 _*Frisk? You kissed me! Why are you running away? Talk to me!_ Chara called through their link but Frisk remained deadly silent. The ghost growled in annoyance and rushed forward, knowing that Frisk can't outpace them.

 _*Would you calm down and listen to me? Why are you running away like a little kid? Frisk!_

Frisk came closer and closer, the woods already swallowing them whole. Chara tensed at the familiar heavy sensation and hurried forward, eyes widening when Frisk turned to a new direction.

 _*Frisk!?_ They called, worry gnawing in their chest and they rounded the tree, reaching out to grab Frisk's shoulder.

 _I'm sorry…_ They froze and their grip slipped. They stood by the tree, watching as Frisk stood in front of them, back turned so they couldn't see their partner's expression, only the hunched shoulders.

 _*Frisk, I don't care about you kissing me if it bothers you so much. But why did you run away?_ Frisk gripped their dress, shoulders hunched up even more. Chara sighed and approached them, embracing them from behind, feeling their senses returning and the tingling from before returning. _*Talk to me._

 _I made you uncomfortable._ Frisk sighed, leaning into their arms. _I was afraid this would happen so I tried not to show it. But I thought that you felt the same way back then and I just couldn't stop myself… I ruined everything, didn't I?_

 _*That depends on what 'everything' is, idiot._ Chara chuckled and held Frisk closer to them, feeling Frisk's confusion seep into the link. _I always hate it how you are able to hide your feelings while I am like an open book to you._

 _*What we have is…_ They tried to search for an appropriate word. _*We are partners. We shared everything for so long. We even share a SOUL, for hell's sake._

 _Does that make us soul-mates?_ Frisk forced a chuckle.

Chara sniggered and Frisk relaxed, chuckling more genuinely. _*Sans always used that term with us._

 _*The thing is…_ They took a deep breath. _*It… it's weird, you know._

 _Yeah…_

 _*To want more when we are already connected in ways no one ever was. I am dead, you realize. I have no heart nor SOUL to give to you. Yet…_

Frisk sighed, not noticing Chara's frustrated eye roll. _I know… but a person can dream._

Chara buried their nose in Frisk's hair, inhaling the smell they are deprived from when incorporeal. _*Why me though? I am the last person anyone wants to get stuck with._

 _Do we have to work on your self-esteem again?_ Frisk chuckled. _It's because it **is** you._

 _*Meaning?_

 _You… you are so amazing,_ Frisk took a deep breath and fiddled with Chara's sleeves. _You know so much. You have this personality that just draws people to you despite you not wanting them to,_ They chuckled. _You were the one who has always been there for me when I needed help. You saved Asriel. You saved everyone. You saved me. I seriously can't imagine how I managed without you before meeting you._

 _You care for me. And…_ Chara felt wet droplets splash over their fingers and held the smaller form tighter, lowering their head so it was buried in the shaking shoulder. Frisk inhaled sharply and exhaled a sob, head leaning back to Chara's shoulder.

 _I care for you so much… I'm so sorry, Chara. I ruined it. I ruined everything. Please forget it. I just want to return back to partners. Don't leave me…_

 _*Frisk._ Chara tightened their arms, _*I told you already, I can't leave you even if I wanted to._

 _That doesn't make me better, you jerk…_ Frisk sobbed a chuckle.

 _*Well, you are stuck with that jerk. And now that you said what you wanted to say, can I please not get interrupted when I finish what I wanted to say?_

 _I did?_ Frisk blinked and turned their head down, squeaking when met with Chara's smirk. The ghost drew back and turned the human around, the dress' hem twirling a bit as they circled one hand around the waist and bringing Frisk closer to them, using their other hand to caress the small face.

Frisk looked back, red-rimmed eyes filled with slight uneasiness at the extremely intimate gesture. The two were always extremely close in their touches, something that kept them from losing it several times, but Chara never held them so… strangely. The slanted eyes searched answers in the red pupils.

 _Chara?_

 _*Say it out loud, Frisk._ Frisk raised their brows, completely lost at the meaning. Chara smirked and pressed their foreheads together.

 _*How do you feel towards me? Say it out loud._

Frisk turned red and pursed their lips, looking away. _No._

 _*Come on. I want to hear it._

 _Why?_

 _*Reasons._

 _Really?_ Frisk huffed and folded their arms, having to bend a bit back since they were pressed to Chara's front. The ghost shrugged and withdrew, lifting their hand from Frisk's cheek and retracting one of the folded arms, interlacing their fingers.

 _*Don't back out now, wimpy. Say it for me._

 _No!_ Frisk pouted, but raised their free hand to rest on Chara's shoulder. _And why am I in the girl's position? I know the male's part better than you!_

 _*Well, I started it so I get to choose,_ Chara laughed and took a step back, pulling their partner along. Frisk stumbled and joined in the laughter as they fumbled the steps, stepping on each other's feet and twirling until they felt dizzy.

 _You're ridiculous!_ Frisk exclaimed when they nearly toppled onto a tree and narrowly managed to avoid the wide bark. Chara grinned and spun their partner around once more before falling to the grass and laying there, Frisk laying on top of Chara, the only one from the two who seemed winded from the impromptu dance, cheeks flushed and breaths coming in short gasps.

 _I hate how you can just do whatever you want and not get tired!_ Frisk whined, poking Chara's forehead childishly. The ghost chuckled and bopped Frisk's nose in retaliation.

 _*Stop whining, wimpy. Now say it out loud._

 _You're still on it?_ Frisk huffed, eyes lowering in exhaustion. _What were we even talking about?_

 _*About how you are madly in love with me!_ Chara cackled and Frisk groaned, dropping down their head in embarrassment.

 _I'm not going to live that one down, am I?_

 _*Nope. Unless…_ Brown eyes rose suspiciously at Chara's playful tone. _*You say it out loud._

 _Chara!_

 _*Please?_

Frisk froze and raised their head to properly look at their partner, seeing the red pupils shine with a strange light. Chara smiled warmly, eagerness tugging the edges higher.

Feeling like they had lost, Frisk sighed and nodded shyly, feeling mortification at having to actually say the words. It has been weeks since they had used their voice last, growing used to muteness in the years following the incident giving them the scar on their throat.

They buried their face in Chara's chest and took a deep breath, inhaling the ghostly smell of Chara that only came out when the specter was corporeal and feeling the locket dig into their cheek, cooling the burning skin.

They raised their head and wetted their lips, a bit scared to open their mouth. Chara smiled patiently at them, the ghost's fingers interlacing over their back and grounding them. Frisk smiled in gratitude and separated their lips.

"I…" They coughed and pursed their lips, winching at the dryness of their cracked voice and the small ache in their throat. Chara's eyes widened in awe but otherwise the specter remained silent.

"I…" Frisk tried again, "I c…ca… _care_ …." They forced out before blushing and coughing again, looking down before looking up again, their determination bubbling up. "I care… I… y-you…"

 _*Yes?_ Chara asked fervently, fingers rising to rest on Frisk's neck.

"I-I care. A-about… you!" Frisk exclaimed the last part, eyes sparkling with excitement, "I-I said… it! Ch-Charra! I t-talked!"

 _*That you did!_ Chara laughed and grabbed Frisk's face, pulling it down and pressing their lips together. Frisk squeaked, eyes growing wider than ever, their exclaim dying in their lips as their cheeks burned.

 _*Are you going to join me or are we having a repeat of last time?_ Chara cheekily said when Frisk didn't move. The human opened and closed their mouth like a fish, completely bewildered at the ghost's actions.

 _W-why? I-I thought—_ Chara placed a finger on their forehead.

 _*Shh… You're not allowed to think your words for the next hour. You're only permitted to talk loudly, understood?_

"W-why?" Frisk trembled, confusion in their voice. "I… yo-you said!"

 _*And that's why you don't interrupt people when they talk, wimpy._ Chara sat up, holding the human close to them and nuzzling their nose, _*I don't have a heart or SOUL. But… I seemed to always want more. At the underground, I wanted to be friends. Afterwards I wanted to protect you, I wanted to be there by your side. When we were teenagers, I wanted to cherish you and hide you somewhere no one will ever find you. Now… now I want to hold you and never let go. I want to be part of your life forever._

 _*Frisk,_ Chara held the openly crying human's face gingerly, * _I care about you too._

"I care… I care so much about you…" Frisk cried out and leapt forward, hugging the ghost and sending the two of them back to the ground. The two laughed and embraced. Frisk peppering kisses on Chara's face and nuzzling the ghost's neck, sobs rocking their body but happy buzzing filling their link.

"I-I'm so happy, Chara."

 _*Me too. So now you have to deal with me for the rest of your life,_ Chara turned so the two were both lying on the grass, facing each other. Frisk beamed happily.

"I can th-think of w-worst th-things."

 _*Like?_

"E-eating snail p-pie." Chara made a disgusted face at that and Frisk burst out laughing. "O-or D-Dyne's cooking." Chara groaned as if in pain, sending Frisk into another fit of giggles.

 _*Forget I said anything. Being stuck with me isn't so bad after all._

"Y-you're okay." Frisk smirked than squeaked when Chara pinched their sides. "Ch-Chara!"

 _*Don't you dare laugh on my expense._ The human rolled their eyes and cupped Chara's chin.

"I can! And I can do even worse!"

 _*Bring it on!_

Frisk smirked and kissed Chara, the ghost chuckling before kissing back. Their link thrummed with excitement and the two sniggered into the kiss, grinning at each other.

 _*Finally no one is freaking out about the kissing._ Frisk nodded in agreement and stared into the red pupils in a happy daze. The ghost flicked their forehead. _*Hey, no daydreaming. We haven't even eaten lunch yet._

"What?"

A loud growl echoed in the forest.

The two blinked and looked down, Chara's lips pulling up to a very scary smirk and Frisk's face turning into horror.

 _*Sounds like someone is really hungry._

A growl answered the statement.

"Sh-shut up!" Frisk stood up and briskly walked away, face in a grimace and hands over their stomach. Chara laughed in their spot, taking a moment to get used to the lack of senses to follow the mortified human, noticing that the skies were already rapidly darkening.

Another growl.

They chortled evilly. _*You're a beast, Frisky!_

"Shut up!"

 _*A very tiny beast!_

"I'll eat all the pie myself!"

Chara gasped. _*You wouldn't!_

"I would!" Frisk reached the tree and opened the basket, quickly taking out the box with their mother's signature pie. "I'm eating it!"

 _*Don't you dare!_ Chara appeared before Frisk and nearly sent the box falling when they tried to grab it. Frisk yelped and managed to catch the box before it toppled back.

"Chara! You nearly ruined it!" Frisk tried to get away from Chara's grip, knowing their partner's plan.

 _*Then don't hug it all to yourself then!_ Chara snatched the box and opened it, taking out the attached fork and taking a bite, melting into the taste. Frisk grumbled and yanked back the box and turned their back to the ghost, avoiding every attempt to take back the box and pettily stuffing their cheeks.

 _*My pie!_ Chara lamented when Frisk presented proudly the empty box to the ghost. The human chuckled at the heartbroken expression and reached into the basket, taking out a second box of pie. Chara's eyes lit up.

"Mom knew you were coming with me… s-so sh-she m-made a-another o-one," Frisk struggled to finish the long sentence but still beamed when Chara gently took the box and gave them a gentle peck on their cheek before eating the pie, mewling happily at the surprise chocolate filling.

The rest of the meal was filled with chatter, giggling and embraces until darkness completely fell on the meadow and the half-moon hanged atop of them.

Soon, stars flickered to life.

"It's nice that our town dims the lights at night…" Frisk sighed in content and stared at the stars, eyes sparkling.

 _*Yeah, monsters still want to be to gaze at the stars at night. Perfect for us._ Chara leaned so their head was resting on their partner's shoulder, eyes closed peacefully, _*I wonder if you remember the constellations' positions._

"Well, you taught me well." Frisk pointed to a bright star in the middle of the sky. "Northern star."

 _*Pfft, too easy. Where's Aquarius?_

"That one is hard! Uh… there!" Frisk pointed to their left. Chara didn't bother to use their sight, Frisk had opened their link wide enough so the ghost could see through their partner's eyes.

 _*Cygnos?_

Frisk mulled over it and pointed to higher part of the sky.

 _*Lyra?_

A bit lower and to the right.

 _*Scorpius._

Lower sky.

 _*Frisk and Chara?_

Frisk froze and started chuckling. "You planned it."

Chara shrugged. _*Maybe~_

"Ours stars are in way different places."

 _*…_

"You know…" Chara finally opened their eyes to see Frisk extend their hands forward, gesturing as if holding something. A moment passed and a glowing star appeared between the palms, lighting the darkness around them in an almost ominous light. "I always found it strange that it w-was a-a s-star."

 _*Finding your name in the skies feels you with Determination._ Chara reached to the star, the warmth of a Save Point filling their being. Frisk smiled and moved so they held the star in one hand and faced Chara, the free hand on the ghost's shoulder.

"Can I be bold?"

Chara smirked. _*Take a shot._

"Okay." Frisk leaned forward and pressed their lips together, fingers tightening on the Save Point and sending a wave of power through the two of them.

 _*Your cheeky brat._ Chara gasped at the rush and laughed, cheeks flushed with the shared adrenaline. _*So it's the kiss filling you with Determination?_

"Why, of course," Frisk smiled playfully and let the star vanish, then they curled on Chara's lap, resting their head on their partner's chest and playing with the locket. "I care about you so much, Chara…"

 _*Me too, Frisk. Me too…_ Chara smiled affectionately and held the human close, gazing at the stars illuminating the meadow in a silvery hue, the white moon daisies shining gloriously.

They hummed and heard Frisk slowly join them, their voices disappearing into the brisk night air.

They sighed in bliss, the peaceful scene filling the two with Determination.

End.

* * *

AAAAAND CUT! hope everyone enjoyed frisk and chara having a bit of a 'frisky' time *grin* if i get enough reviews on it, i might consider making another one-shot of this UA *smirk* and this time it would have more romantic times since they would be an item already~ so more kisses and dates!

see ya in the next chapter of scartale, where we go back to when frisk and chara are still suffering, muwahahahahaha~


End file.
